Faded Memories: The Untold Story of Sirius Black
by CuT up Story
Summary: */SUMMARY INSIDE/*-A chest materializes in front of Harry for Sirius' heir; inside is a pensive filled with Sirius and his love's memories. Why did Sirius never mention her? Why does no one know of her? What became of Sirius' son? SB/OC, JP/LE, H/G, R/H
1. The Aftermath prologue

**Summary: **A chest materializes itself in front of Harry one day emblazoned with the words "To the Heir of the Most Noble House of Black". Inside is a pensive swirling with memories and a letter-addressed to Sirius' son. Join Harry and his friends as they journey through the memories of two lovers-from their time in Hogwarts with the Marauders to their days as members of the Order. What became of Sirius's son? And what became of his wife? Why did no one remember her? This is the untold, forgotten love story of Sirius Black.

**Hey guys! Well, in case you can't tell, this is my first story, so be nice! Haha, anyways, this chapter isn't of mayor importance, its kind of a back-story to set up the actual story. Most of the story will be told from Sirius and his love's (I'm in between two names right now, so yeah) point of view, so please be patient until they come! I promise I won't take long to bring them in! haha. Anyways, on with the story, enjoy!**

It was truly a horrible end to the wickedest of wars. Lord Voldemort may have been completely destroyed, but he will always be remembered by the mourners and helpers that now plagued Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry identifying the dead, breaking down over their family's bodies, screaming as soon as they found someone injured amongst the mass chaos, comforting friends who had lost it all.

Amidst all this madness stood Harry Potter, the Chosen Boy Who Lived and Destroyed Lord Voldemort, just standing there, looking at the scene around him, trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was over, after the death of his parents, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Fred, and finally Tonks and Lupin; their deaths now had a meaning and a purpose behind them: they had died for this― the end of the war.

Of course that didn't cancel out the fact that they were, in all truth, completely gone from the world. Harry took a moment to wonder just how it may have all ended up had he not been the Chosen One― would he be in Ron's place, mourning the death of his poor brother whilst holding Hermione's hand? Or would he be like Neville, with Gryffindor's sword tucked in his belt as he helped carry more bodies into the Great Hall? Would he have been like poor Colin Creevy, killed whilst fighting Death Eaters?

He sighed, there was no point in wondering now, and decided to head over to where the Weasley family now sat with tears pouring down their faces. As he neared the family, Ginny looked up and caught his eye, Harry froze. Her brown eyes were glistening with tears and slightly red around the edges, her hair in complete disarray and she had multiple gashes running through her arms, some matted with blood, and yet he had never seen her look more beautiful.

She stood up on shaky knees and launched herself at Harry, "Harry! Oh, Harry, he's dead!" She sobbed, "Fred's dead! But-but you did it Harry, you did it!"

Harry hugged her with all his might, "Yes, _we_ did it."

"It's all over now, isn't it?" she asked, looking up at him with big, glistening brown eyes, "We'll never have to fight again, right?"

And then he kissed her, memorizing her every movement, wishing to do nothing more but be with her forever, "Yes, it's all over Ginny. Never again, I promise."

And he vowed to never go back on his word.

* * *

Harry arrived at number twelve Grimmauld Place accompanied by Ginny, Ron and Hermione three weeks after the Battle at Hogwarts. The past weeks consisted of a whirlwind of events: from making speeches in front of hundreds of excited wizards _finally_ revealing what had really happened, celebrating endlessly with the Weasleys, returning to Hogwarts to obtain multiple awards and recognitions, rekindling his relationship with Ginny, attending too many funerals, and finally visiting his godson, Ted, at least once every week to make sure he was faring well.

Now the tired, yet content friends entered Grimmauld Place, slightly dreading what might be lurking inside. They were pleasantly surprised though, to find that nothing happened. Absolutely nothing.

"But what happened to that spell thing that Mad-Eye set up?" Ron asked, looking around for any sign of the strange spell.

Hermione dropped to her knees and examined the carpet where the dust figure usually rose from, but found nothing, "I'm guessing that when Snape died the spell died along with him."

Harry nodded, "Makes sense…but that still doesn't explain why everything's back to normal…you'd think the Death Eaters would have torn the place up completely...of course, Kreacher." He concluded.

Ron nodded, "I guess that makes sense…say, where is he?"

Ginny merely ignored him and started climbing up the stairs, "how about instead of sitting here wondering we inspect the house?"

And so they did, only to find absolutely nothing was out of place, coming to the conclusion that Yaxley and his fellow Death Eaters decided to either completely ignore it because they weren't there, or they had been unable to get past Mad-Eye's security― they were betting on the latter. The following months followed in the same fashion, assuring the public that they were now safe, catching up with people who had gone missing, making sure all muggle-borns put in Azkaban were cleared of all charges, and gathering up Death Eaters by the dozens. Harry was glad to be finally recognized as an adult, and was allowed to help in the ministry as well as conduct his own investigations regarding previous Death Eater houses, with a team of Aurors, of course.

It had been decided that all the students who'd had to either leave school or not attend it at all would be allowed to retake the previous year's course, or in the case that they had attended the majority of the year, they were allowed to continue on to the next year. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Burrow half expecting to get a letter from Hogwarts, only to find a letter addressed to all three of them, summoning them to the Minister's office immediately. They quickly made their way outside and apparated into the ministry, making their way quickly through the crowded space and only glancing briefly at the huge fountain that had been restored to its former appearance.

They entered Kingsley's office and he gestured them to take a seat in the three comfortable chairs sitting in front of his desk, "Well, I'm guessing you know why you're here, right?"

"So we're not going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione was the first to understand, as usual.

Kingsley nodded, "Of course, it is completely your choice if you wish to go, but yes, I would like for you three to remain behind and continue aiding the ministry to re-establish itself."

Ron nodded vigorously, "We'd love to-I mean I'd love to, dunno about them."

"Yeah, I'd like that," said Harry, Hermione nodded.

"I appreciate your help," Kingsley smiled, "I'd like Harry and Ron to start working as Aurors, help hunt down those Death Eaters. Hermione, I'd like for you to begin working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and help re-write the Pro-Pureblood Laws."

Ron sat up straighter, "You mean actual jobs, right? Like, we're gonna get paid, right?"

"Yes, Ron, you three will be officially working for the ministry and therefore be getting paid," Kingsley sighed, "Well, I have some meetings to go to, you start on Monday, report to your offices at eight o'clock sharp. Goodbye." And with that he left the office.

The rest of the summer followed a strict schedule: Harry and Ron reported to the Auror office every weekday at eight o'clock and continued to track down dark objects and escaped Death Eaters whilst Hermione reported to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and aided in the rewriting of laws and clearing falsely accused people of all their charges. After work, they joined Ginny, occasionally Fred, Neville, or Luna, and enjoyed their time together playing Quiddich, chess, and helping out in Fred's shop, Saturdays were spent with the remaining Order Members in Harry's house, occasionally talking of work, but mostly enjoying each other's company, and on Sundays Harry went to Andromeda's home to visit Teddy.

All too soon, September first came around, and Harry had to say goodbye to Ginny until the Winter Break, promising that they would write each other letters as often as possible. The time progressing towards winter was pretty much the same, they captured several Death Eaters, and continued to make progress in stabilizing the wizarding community.

When the Winter Break finally began, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Molly greeted Ginny in the train station, and after reuniting, apparated to the Burrow. Harry and Hermione spent their time at the Burrow nearly everyday, and soon it was Christmas.

Now, our story begins…

**Not up to my usual writing standard, but I kinda want to rush on to the story, which I know I shouldn't do! haha, well tell me what you think, and if you see any major misspellings, though I read over it carefully, please tell me! I'll probably have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after. I would eternally love you if you made me a banner, I sat here for like two hours trying to make a banner but it won't work! Does anyone know how to make them? If you do, can you either tell me, or make me one? I would be eternally grateful! Hahaha**

**Thanks for reading my story! I promise the next chapter will be much better, I just want to get to the good part now! Hahaha**

**Love, Mel**


	2. The Chest

**Hey, guys! Thanks for continuing to read my story!  
Thanks to Ms.RoxanneWeasley for pointing out that little mistake on the first chapter, I can't believe I missed that!  
Anyways, enjoy!  
**

It was Christmas morning, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found themselves in Harry's home (Grimmauld Place) enjoying their time together. They were watching idly as George's Christmas present to Ginny flittered around the room producing random showcases of different lights and colors and occasionally animated scenes that came from a small silver ball the size of a marble.

Ginny sighed, "I've missed this…"

Harry ran his hand through her hair absentmindedly, "I guess Hogwarts's just not the same without the threat of Voldemort looming about, huh?"

Hermione chuckled, "So how's the new Defense teacher?"

"He's actually pretty good, it's nice to know we finally have a teacher who's had some level of experience with the dark arts, anyways it's a definite improvement from last year," said Ginny.

Ron laughed, "Well I reckon _anyone_'s better than the Carrows!"

Harry laughed, "It's weird…to think that at this very time last year it was just Hermione and me, running for our lives."

"And me cowering in Bill's house!" said Ron.

Ginny smiled, "And me worrying about you lot."

"I'm sorry, I wish-" But he never told them what he wished because at that very moment a chest suddenly materialized out of thin air and landed with a _thunk_ right at in front of Harry.

Hermione gasped, Ginny squeaked and Ron did a sort of half-yell half-squeak. Harry took out his wand and bent down to investigate the polished, wooden chest. There, emblazoned in bright gold lettering were the words "To the Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Cautiously Harry tapped it with his wand and muttered, "_Specialis revelio_."

Nothing happened, and he slowly lowered his wand, "What is it?" said Ron as he neared it.

"Most noble house of Black? Sirius?" Hermione said as she read the bright letters on the chest.

"Well Harry, go ahead and open it!" said Ginny, excitedly peeking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry got down on his knees and took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing…"

And he opened it. A sudden glow enveloped the room that momentarily blinded them, but a moment later they looked down to find that there was a pensive, much like the one that now sat in McGonagall's headmaster office in which Harry had visited the memories of various wizards, his last one being the diseased Professor Snape. Right on top of the pensive lay a single envelope, on it was written: "_To our dearest son_" in a neat, flowing calligraphy. Next to the pensive lay a think black volume with the words "_Hogwarts Memories_" written in a glowing gold.

Harry stared, "Son? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just open it, Harry!" said Ron excitedly.

Harry turned the envelope over, and cautiously broke the wax seal. Inside he found a letter, and read out the words written in Sirius's untidy scrawl:

"_Dear son, _

_As of right now, your mum and I don't know what to call you, so you will remain unnamed in this letter. Personally I think you'll be named after your brilliant father, Sirius, but your dearest mumsy here disagrees; she wants to call you _Daniel_. Anyways this chest should have appeared for you on you eighteenth Christmas, a year after you've graduated from Hogwarts (hopefully). I don't know if both your mum and I will be alive when you read this, but we want you to know that even though you haven't been born yet, your mother and I already love you very much._

_As you have already noticed, in this chest lies a pensive. This pensive is filled with me and your mother's memories. You will journey through our memories as children, before we ever met each other, to our memories in school where we met and fell in love, and our memories outside of school as members of the Order of the Phoenix. We have also left an album filled with pictures of our days in Hogwarts, just for you to know that even old mum and dad had actual teenage lives!_

_Well that's all I have time to write at the moment, so enjoy! I hope that after all this you'll finally begin to appreciate your mother and me so much more!_

_With all our love, _

_Mum and Dad._"

"A son?" Hermione pondered, "Sirius never mentioned a son! And if this is meant for his son why did it appear in front of you? And where's his wife?"

"Sirius never mentioned a wife…" Harry stared at the letter, re-reading it, trying to make sense of it.

"Well…maybe she died during the war?" ventured Ginny.

"But that still doesn't explain why he would never mention her, you'd think he'd at least talk about her sometime," Harry frowned, "and if he had a son…well what about him?"

"Harry look! It's your parents!" Ron had picked up the album and flipped to the front page.

Harry sat down next to him and took the album carefully from him. There, on the very first page was a moving picture of a group of teenagers, standing in front of the Whomping Willow. Furthest to the left was a young Peter Petigrew, slightly short and chubby, next to him, with his arm around him, was Remus Lupin, with fewer scratches lining his face than Harry had known him to have, and next to him his parents, James and Lily stood there, waving at the camera with their arms around each other's waists, occasionally glancing lovingly into each other's eyes, and next to them was Sirius, looking handsomer than ever, holding hands with a younger-looking, yet very attractive girl. She was the shortest of them all and had long, straight, dark brown hair that reached to her navel and sparkling blue eyes that gazed lovingly into Sirius' own. They were all laughing and waving at the camera with not a care in the world, and Harry found himself smiling along with them. Underneath the picture, in the same fluid lettering that addressed the letter was written "_Sirius's last day in Hogwarts, Kristabelle's last day of sixth year."_

"They look so happy," sighed Ginny as she glanced at the picture.

Hermione nodded, "She's very pretty, this Kristabelle. I wonder why no one ever mentioned her?"

Harry shrugged, and merely turned over to the next page. In it were pictures from Sirius's first year, some with James, others with Remus, some with Peter and some with all three. He smiled at a specific one in which James and Sirius were holding up what looked to be Mrs. Norris, totally drenched.

"That's brilliant!" said Ron as he gazed at the picture, "Fred and George would be jealous! Well, now we know why Filch hated you, mate."

Harry laughed, "Guess so."

He flipped the page, and now found pictures of Kristabelle's first year. She was wearing Gryffindor robes, indicating her house, and Harry was pleased to find that his own mother was in most of the pictures, laughing along with her.

Ginny smiled, "They must have been good friends, your mum was so pretty, Harry."

"Yeah, she was," he said absently, gazing into his mother's emerald eyes.

It wasn't until Sirius's third year that he saw a picture in which he and Kristabelle were together, they were laughing at the camera with their arms around each other. As he continued flipping through the pages, he found several pictures in which the Marauders were joined by Lily and Kristabelle, many in which Lily seemed to be rather mad, and James smiled at her shamelessly. Harry smiled fondly at all of those.

The album ended with Kristabelle's final year at Hogwarts, in which she was usually alone or with other girl friends that weren't as constant in the pictures as Lily had been.

"Well, now you have evidence of just how much of a trouble maker your father and Sirius were," said Hermione tentatively, as if afraid of Harry's reaction to the pictures.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I do, he was brilliant!"

"So…" Ron ventured, "how about that pensive?"

Ginny grinned excitedly, "Well, I'm up for it!"

Hermione nodded, "Looks promising, I mean…we never really did know much about Sirius…this just proves how much."

"Yeah, and I'm bound to see memories of my parents too, right? I mean, looks like they were pretty good friends," Harry nodded. He took out the pensive carefully and laid it on the ground; they all sat around it and looked around at each other, "let's go!"

And they all leaned forward simultaneously.

**So…better? Jaja, I originally planned on continuing it and actually writing the first memory, but I wanted to get the chapter out first…plus I love cliffhangers**

**So tell me what you think! Good or bad, any review is good for me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Mel**


	3. Sirius's First Year

Through the mist they fell and seconds later they found themselves exactly in the same room they had been in seconds before, o

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Jaja, I finally got to the first memories!**

**Oh, by the way, I kinda forgot to put a disclaimer before so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Good enough, right? Jaja, well enjoy!**

Through the mist they fell and seconds later they found themselves exactly in the same room they had been in seconds before, only this time, there were numerous tapestries decorating the wall with the Black family crest flashing at them from various locations.

There, sitting on the very couch Harry had occupied not ten minutes ago, sat a man Harry immediately identified as Sirius' father. The man had short, neatly trimmed black hair and a well kept moustache, wearing fine clothes much too refined to be wearing around a house.

There was a sudden noise in the entryway and in walked a young Sirius Black. Harry guessed he must be around five years of age, for he was very short and his features were definitely young, Sirius knocked lightly on the doorframe and asked in a sweet, yet refined voice, "Yes, papa?"

The man turned to face his son and spoke in a brisk voice, "Sirius, you have reached an age where you can begin to learn of your ancestry and to control your magic. You will be starting lessons on Monday. That is all."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, sir," he turned and left just as quietly as he had come.

The room faded and they now found themselves inside a rather large white gazebo, on the near distance they could see a relatively large home painted white with forest green shutters, and in between the house and gazebo was a wonderland of green with splatters of pink, red, and yellow flowers.

Inside the gazebo was a little girl with short brown hair styled into cute pigtails that stuck out to the sides of her head. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, and was coloring a picture with brightly colored pencils.

"She's so cute!" Ginny gushed, "How old do you think she is?"

"My guess is four of five," said Hermione, "can't be much older than that…"

A floorboard creaked and they all turned towards the sound; in had walked a woman with long, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the resemblance between her and her daughter was evident. The young girl squealed excitedly, "Mommy, you're home!"

The woman smiled in the way only mothers can, "Hi, princess!" she picked up the girl and spun her around, "Oh, I've missed you!"

The girl giggled delightedly, "Mommy, look! I drew you a picture! Look!" As soon as her feet hit the ground she walked over to her picture and handed it to her mother, "Do you like it? Do you like it?"

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful! I love it!" the woman smiled, "I'll hang in right on the fridge!"

The little girl smiled and took her mother's hand, "Let's go! Let's go!"

The sounds of their laughter faded and the scene melted away. They now found themselves in Grimmauld Place, in the room containing the Black family tree. A desk was placed in the middle of the room and sitting on it was Sirius, about two years older than they had previously seen him.

There was an old man standing, lecturing him, "…and so the pureblood community had to take care of all of the enchantments to prevent muggles to know of our existence, which further proves that muggles should not be allowed in our community. In 1654…"

Sirius sighed, his long hair gracefully falling over his eyes, "This is pointless," he muttered distinctly.

"Pointless? Pointless?!" the man flared, "This, boy, is your past! This is what will make you the heir of the Black family fortune! This proves that us _purebloods_ should have all power! This proves…"

But Sirius was already at the door and leaving. They followed him, to find that he bumped into a younger boy. The resemblance between the two was evident; this was a young Regulus Black.

"Watch it!" said Sirius, shoving his brother aside, "What, trying to see if you can get ahead in your ridiculous studies?"

Regulus puffed his chest out, "You should pay more attention! This stuff is important!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Right."

The scene changed again, and they suddenly found themselves in a cemetery. The casket was open and inside, clad in a beautiful white gown, lay Kristabelle's mother, beautiful in death, looking as if she were merely resting.

A young Kristabelle approached the casket, wearing a black dress and slightly older than they last seen her; she was carrying a single white rose that she placed on her mother's abdomen, crying the whole way.

"Oh, no, that's horrible!" said Hermione, "She was so young!"

Harry nodded, not knowing what he could say. An older, yet still young girl approached Kristabelle, "Come on, sis, let's go home."

The scene changed yet again, and they now found themselves in King's Cross, surrounded by multiple families saying goodbye to each other. In front of them stood an eleven-year-old Sirius, joined by Regulus, who was looking up at his brother in envy, and his mother, looking around at others with an expression that clearly marked them all as filth.

"So…I guess I'll be heading off, then" Said Sirius, looking around desperately as if trying to escape.

His mother sniffed, "To think, that my very own son will be attending school with this, this…_filth_!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, gross…so can I go now?"

"I suppose, you'd better end up in Slytherin, boy," said his mother as she glared at him, as if daring him not to, "try not to disgrace your family too much, heaven knows it's embarrassing enough to be seen around _these_ people."

Sirius nodded, "Right, definitely, bye mother, see ya Reg!"

And with that he turned and dragged his trunk behind him, mounting the Hogwarts express. He walked towards the back compartments, looking into certain ones, and opened the door to one halfway down the train, seated in it was a young, redheaded girl, "That's my mum!" Harry said excitedly.

She looked up, "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head, "It's alright," and she resumed looking out the window dejectedly, Harry knew it was because she'd just argued with her sister, Petunia.

Just as Sirius took his seat, another boy entered the compartment, "My dad…" said Harry, gazing at a young James Potter, with his untidy hair and with a grin adorning his features.

"Hullo! Name's James, can I join you?" he said with a smile, already standing inside the compartment.

"Sure!" grinned Sirius. He stood up and helped James place his trunk in the rack above the seats, "Name's Sirius."

The scene faded, they found themselves in the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony about to begin. They were standing next to Sirius, joined by James and Remus, Lily and Snape not far off. They watched as Sirius was amongst the first to approach the Sorting Hat, it seemed to take some time pondering his house, but eventually shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius looked pleasantly shocked, and walked over to the Gryffindor table with a smile on his handsome face. They watched as the sorting ceremony progressed, and Harry witnessed again as Snape seemed bothered by Lily's sorting.

They approached the Gryffindor table and watched as the newly established first years were patted on the back by a prefect, "Frank Longbottom!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ron stared, "Neville's _dad_?!"

"He does resemble him somehow…" said Ginny as she inspected the man.

But Harry wasn't paying attention to Neville's parents, he was too busy gazing as his young father patted Sirius on the back, "Well now, reckon we'll be expecting a howler from your mum anytime soon?"

Sirius grinned, "Most definitely."

The scene faded and they now found themselves in the boys' dormitories, the only ones in the room were the Marauders themselves: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Harry couldn't suppress the wave of hatred and pity he felt as he gazed at Peter, already short and chubbier than his companions.

"Disgusting scum," mumbled Ron, clearly looking at Peter as well.

The young boys were sitting in a circle, listening to James talk animatedly about the Quiddich World Cup he had attended that summer, speaking in great details and gesturing excitedly with his hands. The group of boys all laughed at the right times and seemed to get along just fine; as James began to describe vividly every detail of the seeker for a certain team, Sirius suddenly interrupted him.

"Alright, sounds exciting and all, but I've got something more exciting up my sleeve," he grinned at them all.

"Oh, and what's that?" said James, completely forgetting that he had just been cruelly interrupted.

"How well do you say your sneakiness rates?" Sirius grinned mischievously.

James mirrored his smirk, "Depends on what you have in mind…"

Sirius's grin grew, "Well, a small little prank, to announce the arrival of Hogwarts's greatest prankster."

Peter shifted nervously, Remus tried desperately to hide the smirk that was attempting to form on his lips, "I don't think that's such a good idea…I don't want to get expelled…"

Sirius patted him on the back, "Well why would we? No one's gonna know it was us!"

Peter still looked nervous, "But what if we get caught?"

"Then we'll just serve detention and that's it!" said James, now euphoric, "So, Sirius, mate, what did you have in mind?"

There were several flashes then, brief clippings of memories, certain pranks, detentions, laughing with the Marauders, overall a brief overview of Sirius's first year in Hogwarts. Lily would occasionally be seen in the background, but it seemed that James hadn't developed a big crush on Lily yet, and they didn't really seem to get along too well. After several minutes though, one memory became clear, the Marauders were all sitting in their room in a circle, much like they had on their first time there.

This time, it was Sirius who was telling a story, describing animatedly, though with an air of grace around him that called for careful attention; something James would never be able to pull off. As the boys' laughter died, they looked around at each other, suddenly somber.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you guys!" said James suddenly, and embraced Peter in a one armed hug.

Peter shifted uncomfortably, "We'll write to each other all summer, right?"

Remus smiled, "I know I will!"

Sirius nodded, "Everyday, I'll let you know of any pranks I come up with!"

James laughed, "Of course we'll keep in contact, I mean, we are, after all, the Marauders!"

"The Marauders?" Remus chuckled, "I like it!"

Peter nodded, "Yes! Excellent!"

Sirius smirked, "Very fitting indeed…I'm just surprised you even knew what the word meant!"

"Hey!" James cried indignantly, they all laughed.

Harry smiled; content that his father had been such a wonderful person, he knew he'd have been a great father. The memory faded all too soon for Harry.

**Wohoo! So what'd you think? I need feedback, please!**

**Jaja, I already have two pages of the next chapter, so that'll probably be done by tomorrow, so stay tuned!**

**Please, please give me some feedback! I need to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Mel**


End file.
